dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Hoshi
Akira Hoshi is the main male-protagonist in the upcoming fanfiction "Guess I'll Be A Superhero?". He was a normal first year student at Kuoh Academy, until he and a large group were caught in an event that forcefully awakened their Sacred Gears. Known rather well as an in-progress NEET, Akira has few friends, and is the youngest of 4 siblings. Since the awakening of his Sacred Gear, he's dedicated to hunting down the person that forced it into manifestation. Appearance Akira is a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. He commonly wears a red jersey jacket which features white stripes on its sleeves over a black v-neck T-shirt with light brown pants. On his feet at home, he normally wears a pair of red slippers with gray socks. Outside, he wears a pair of red sneakers with a black trim. He'll also occasionally switch to a black pullover with gray pants. After having used Zoodiac Caller's Gate of The Serpent, Akira's eyes took on a permanent shade of red. Darkira.JPG RAkira.jpg Personality Akira is rather introverted and fidgety, and considers himself rather paranoid. He carries the trait from his childhood of interacting with unfamiliar or new people, that he'd rather not, that he prefer being around people he already knows. This comes from his fear of when interacting with people he'll experience the same thing when he was bullied; insults, humiliation, and rejection. Despite this he does have a few relationships he's made since coming to Kuoh, though Akira fears them leaving him like Irina did when she moved. In contrast to how he acts around the mass majority, Akira is much better interacting with his family and those he's familiar with. It's not that Akira is a shy person, no, it's that he doesn't deal with unfamiliarity well. Despite having a reputation of being an 'in-progress NEET', it really doesn't apply to Akira. He enjoys going to school and learning, having a major interest in science. The NEET comparison really only exists because of his dedication for when he games, one of his many hobbies. Some of his other hobbies have been influenced by Western media, comic books in particular being something he really enjoys. He's picked up a lot of things from comics as well as manga and anime. Akira has a complicated relationship with his family- to him, at least. When he was younger his siblings and himself were all treated similarly to each other by their parents, but as they grew up this dynamic shifted. By middle school his siblings had branched out into their own, having unique interests and talents to themselves and received praise from their parents because of this. Meanwhile, Akira didn't stand out. He was basic, and watching his parents treat his siblings so much differently fueled a complex of inferiority. He doesn't hate his family, he couldn't, but they just make him feel so small. History Akira was born in the youngest child in his family, his sister Makoto beating him by two years. He spent the first few years of his childhood not interacting with other children, preferring the company of his familiar siblings over trying to befriend new people which caused him to be bullied by other kids in the neighborhood when he was by himself, being their errand boy among other things. This stopped when he met Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. He started hanging around them to get the other kids to leave him alone, and it actually worked when the two got rid of his bullies. Akira was shocked further when the two then asked if he wanted to be their friend, to which the boy quickly agreed. He had expected this friendship to come with a 'cost', something his bullies had instilled in him, but it never came. He had actually asked Issei and Irina about it after getting over the baffling question, the two explained how actual ''friendship worked. For the next few years the trio were inseparable, Akira being the most attached to the both of them. But, eventually it came to an end when Irina moved to England, and Akira cried for two days. Issei pulled him out of that funk by just being there, to make sure Akira would be alright and over their friend moving, and this set up the dynamic between the two for the following years. In middle school Akira mainly stuck around Issei and didn't anything significant, preferring to stay to himself. However, Issei introduced him to two people; Jason Muramasa and Ren Amamiya. Though it took a while for Akira to adjust to these two hanging around himself and Issei, Akira eventually warmed up to them and became friends. Middle school was also the time Akira started to feel...distant from his family. His siblings started to branch out in their own individual talents and, for a lack of better word, uniqueness. He felt distant instead of hate because he could never hate his family, and his parents never took awareness that the praising of his siblings so much affected him. So, Akira, would just bear with it. When his first year of high school was approaching, Akira's parents transferred him and all his siblings to Kuoh Academy that had recently become co-ed. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Speed: '''Akira had always been fast, long runs being his only ever form of exercise, and this trait carries over after he awakened Zoodiac Caller. The Sacred Gear had passively risen some of his abilities to levels above a human, but his speed remains the biggest increase. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Passively raised to this level from awakening Zoodiac Caller. Even outside some of his strength enhancing Gates, Akira is shown to possess super strength. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Passively raised to this level from awakening Zoodiac Caller. Stamina was usually a problem for Akira, never really built for physically draining tasks. This problem is nullified due to it increasing. Equipment '''Zoodiac Caller': Akira's Sacred Gear and primary weapon. Zoodiac Caller is a unique, rare occurring Sacred Gear that grants the user the abilities of the 12 Spirits of the western zodiac. These are referred to as Gates, and 12 exist for each of the 12 zodiac. A thirteenth does exist that represents Ophiuchus, but is an "odd-one out" and hard to use. Each Gate brings a different set of abilities, and change Akira's appearance besides the Gemini Gate. While not sealed inside the Sacred Gear, Zoodiac Caller has a connection to the creature's sealed inside the constellations. * Gate of The Ram, Aries: '''The Aries Gate gives Akira the ability to create and manipulate wool for various means, as well as create summoned sheep. The Gate gives Akira a pair of upward curling horns from the sides of his head, a cape of wool extending from his neck, and pink colored eyes. The symbol of Aries appears on his right breast. * '''Gate of The Bull, Taurus: '''The Taurus Gate grants Akira a large twin-headed ax called a Labrys, and immense strength, leagues beyond what a normal human can do. The Gate gives Akira a pair of bull horns jutting from his forehead, two gold rings on his ears, and white hair with black spots. The symbol of Taurus appears on his right cheek. * '''Gate of The Twins, Gemini: '''The Gemini Gate grants Akira the ability to transform flawlessly into anyone that he has had contact with. Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge and their recent thoughts. The amount of information Akira can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. However, Akira can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and he must touch the person in order to transform. This is one of the few Gates that doesn't change Akira's appearance initial appearance, * '''Gate of The Crab, Cancer: * Gate of The Lion, Leo: * Gate of The Maiden, Virgo: '''The Virgo grants Akira a pair of shackles on his wrists and ankles, which he can extend and shorten for different purposes, and powerful earth magic. The Gate lengthens Akira's hair to slightly below his upper back, and gives him pink streaks. Typically unseen, the symbol of Virgo appears above his crotch. * '''Gate of The Scales, Libra: * Gate of The Scorpion, Scorpio: '''The Scorpio Gate grants Akira a large, metallic scorpion stinger extending from his tailbone that ends in a long barrel, and a pair of bracelets with extending stingers. The stinger serves a double purpose, excreting poison that can be shot as well as sand. The wrist stingers only excrete poison. The Gate changes his hair to a two-tone of red and white, as well as changing his eye color to purple. * '''Gate of The Archer, Sagittarius: '''The Sagittarius Gate grants Akira immense skill in archery and enhanced eyesight, as well as an ornate, black metal bow. The arrows of the bow are formed when the string is drawn back, and have extreme penetrating strength. The Gate gives Akira a metal gauntlet on his right arm that goes all the way to his shoulder, horse ears, and the symbol of Sagittarius appears on his right hand. * '''Gate of The Goat, Capricorn: '''The Capricorn Gate grants Akira greatly enhanced strength and an expertise in hand-to-hand combat. The Gate gives Akira a pair of downward curling horns, and change his eyes to a steely gray color. The Symbol of Capricorn appears on his left hand. * '''Gate of The Water-Bearer, Aquarius: '''The Aquarius Gate gives Akira a blue urn decorated with wave and aquatic life designs, and the medium which the Gate's main ability, water creation and manipulation, is used. This Gate can project water from the urn and control it, or use water around Akira, and use it in a variety of ways. The Gate changes Akira's eyes to blue and gives his hair blue streaks, the symbol of Aquarius forming on his forehead. * '''Gate of The Paired Fish, Pisces: * '''Gate of The Serpent, Ophiuchus: '''The Ophiuchus Gate gives Akira slited pupils, sharp fangs, and snake scales appearing over his skin. This Gate is the strongest available to Akira due to the nature of Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus, before becoming a constellation, was a son of Ophis and was known as "The Infinite Serpent". Hence, the power granted by the Gate is the power of Ophiuchus itself, which is in reality a sliver of the power Ophis has. Trivia * Akira can mean 'bright' or 'clear', and Hoshi translate as 'star'. Bright Star is his full name, translated. * Zoodiac Caller's name was inspired by two things. The Yugioh archetype, and the fact that most of the Zodiac are represented by animals, hence 'zoo'. * The abilities of the Gates of Zoodiac Caller are references to the Celestial Spirits in Fairy Tail. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Characters